Chapter 25
Chapter 25 is the twenty-fifth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian is taken to the base of the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction. She practices with pistols. Ling Xue Xiao scoffs on her, while Lin Xuan Chi and Li Tao are proud of her. Yi Sai is drinking Xi Yan's blood, but finds it boring and ordinary. He nonchalantly reveals to her that her Mei Yue Yin was a fake one, and her sisters holds the true versions. Bored of her, he throws her to his subordinates. Zhao Yan hears her screams, and Fan Le Lao managed to tempt her into taking a look at her sister. When she sees Xi Yan being drained of her blood, he threathens her that if she remains uncooperative, her fate can be the same. One of Yi Sai's subordinate comes and informs him that Yue Jian has the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere but the spy can't get it from her, and they get every information regarding the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction. The Sabbat annihilates them. Li Tao cries over her dead comrades and thinks that she is the last survivor. She begins to think that a spy is following them - that's the only reason why could the Sabbat attack them so easily. Zhao Yan is worried about her sister - she knows nothing of Yue Jian's fate and she can't hear Xi Yan anymore. When the maid arrives bringing her food, she asks Zhao Yan is she needs help. Description Yue Jian looks up to see, who touched her shoulder - it was Li Tao. She is taken to the Hunter's HQ in Kai Sa City and she practices with a pistol. Ling Xue Xiao mocks and ridicules her in front of Lin Xuan Chi, but he is on the opinion that she makes great efforts. Li Tao thinks that she improved a lot. In the Sabbat HQ, in a dark room Yi Sai is drinking the blood of Xi Yan. He lets her go and she collapses tiredly from the blood-loss. He is bored and is not satisfied with her since her blood doesn't contain the true Mei Yue Yin and the taste is ordinary. Xi Yan is shocked at leaning this. Yi Sai reveals to her that she only got a fake one, while the true Mei Yue Min was injected into Zhao Yan and Yue Jian. He was informed of this through a spy, and that Nan Gong Yue Jian already showed her strength. Xi Yan thinks about why her father made this decision. Yi Sai doesn't find her blood suitable for him anymore, and drags her out from the room, then takes her to a room with 3 Vampire inside. He states that they are his most important subordinates, and that she is to offer them her blood. When the 3 gots close to her she screams in desperation. In another side of the castle, Zhao Yan hears a srceam. The suddenly appearing Fan Le Lao tells her that it is her sister, and asks her if she wnats to see her. He takes her to the room, where Xi Yan's blood is being drained by 3 male Vampire. She is horrified by the sight. Fan Le Lao warns her that even though he has some patience for her but if she remains so uncooperative, this can easily become her fate, too. Xi Yan notices her, and swiflty jumps away from the Vampires and asks Zhao Yan's help. She is dragged back. Zhao Yan wants to go to her, but Fan Le Lao barres her from that saying that she can't help her. One of Yi Sai's subordinate comes to him with informations about Yue Jian. Fan Le Lao says that he will hear his report after he escorted Zhao Yan back to her room. In her room Zhao Yan is worried about Yue Jian. She blames herself for giving her the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere, because with that she only brought danger to her. The Tzimisce Vampire informs Fan Le Lao that their spy verified that Nan Gong Yue Jian has the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere and that everything is ready to eridicate the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction. The Sabbat goes on a killing spree and kills every Hunter on scene. Li Tao is crying over the dead body of her comrades. She is the only survivor. She thinks that there is a spy in the Assocation, otherwise the Sabbat wouldn't have been able to attack them this easily. Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi are well aware of this point, but they don't say anything. In the Sabbat HQ Zhao Yan is still worried about Yue Jian and she can't hear Xi Yan's screams anymore. A maid comes in carried a tray with food on it for her. When she notices Zhao Yan's expression she asks her if she needs help. Category:Chapter